He's Gone Isn't He?
by fandomhospitalizedpatient
Summary: Okay so this is based off Lonely God's Hero's Farewell. If you have read it good for you and please continue reading this! If not, WHY? So this is basically the reactions of different characters to the ending of Hero's farewell, and I'm planning on a surprise later on. Please read Hero's Farewell first, otherwise you won't really get the plot. Link found inside.


**A/N: Okay hi guys! So this is a fanfic about everyone's reaction to**

**Lonely God's A hero's farewell ( s/9291633/1/Hero-s-Farewell). In which…Well I think you should read it. If you haven't read it then don't read this, because you won't exactly get the plot. Then again… I'm pretty sure you guys are smart enough to figure it out.**

**You guys should still read it though. Speacial thanks to Lonely God for allowing me to write this. You my friend, are awesome. **

**On another note, each chapter will represent the emotions of each character (that are part of the prophecy of seven). I also might add an extra pov on the last chapter (Won't tell you who's pov ;D)**

**A/N: I don't own anything…Except for the story itself.**

* * *

Chapter 1: JASON.

As he watched the doors of Death close, he heard his sister, Thalia, shout "Hail! Leo Valdez! Hero of Olympus!" and the hunters cheering, Jason knows he is supposed to cheer too, but he was still in shock. Then the Doors of Death closed.

Leo had been his best friend throughout this entire time, and losing him was like taking out an important part of Jason. Piper was sobbing on his shoulder. In an attempt to comfort her, he took her hand and squeezed it. She was all that was left to him now. Jason looked at the others, they were either crying or in shock.

"I-I t-think we s-should go b-back to the A-Argo two." Said Piper in between sobs.

Everyone silently agreed. Jason glanced at his sister.

"It's okay, we'll be able to handle ourselves." Thalia said. She gave him a look that says "_We'll give you time to get over it." _. He nodded in silent agreement.

"Come on guys." Said Jason.

It was slow progress returning to the Argo II, considering the fact that everyone was still grieving.

As he looked at the Argo II, he smiled sadly.

Leo named this ship after the original Jason's ship, The Argo.

The sight of it made Jason want to cry. Even though it is supposed to be based off the original Jason's ship, He couldn't help but feel honored having a ship that was named after his (I guess) half-brother's boat is something to feel good about espeacially since he carried the name of his half brother.

If it wasn't for Leo, they wouldn't have gotten here in the first place. There would've been no ship, no quest, and no ride. It would've been game over for everyone. Gaea would've taken over the world, and there would've been no Gods, or camp left standing.

Heck, they wouldn't even be able to get this far without Leo's flamey powers.

_Flamey powers? Really Jason?_ He could imagined Leo teasing him. _Is that the best name you could think of?_

"Shut it Valdez." He mumbled playfully. Then he remembered that he wasn't here anymore, and he started to grieve again.

"C-come on J-Jason." Piper said, tugging his arm. Everyone else were already entering the ship.

"Go ahead Pipes, I-I'll catch up." He responded, giving her a reassuring nod.

She hesitated at first but entered otherwise.

"I guess this is it." He said to no one in particular. He took out a speacial gear that Leo onced gave him when they were working on the Argo II

-_Flashback-_

_"Hey dude, look at what I found." Said Leo. He held out a celestial bronze gear, it was the size of a gold drachma with a hole the size of his thumb in the center._

_Jason frowned. "What's so speacial about that?" he asked._

_"It's actually really rare, but I can't really see how it would fit in the Argo II." He frowned too. "Shame, it's a really good one too." Then his face lit up not literally, but he had the face that says 'Idea Alert!'_

_"Wanna have it instead?" Leo asked, handing the gear to him._

_Jason looked a bit taken back by it. Why would he give something so rare to him?_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because," he said. "You're my best friend, and I know I could trust you to keep something speacial. Knowing that's it's with you, makes me feel a whole lot better." He placed it on Jason's hand and grinned._

_"Thanks man." Was all Jason could say._

_Then at that precise moment, the Dinner bell rang. _

_"Come on Sparky," he playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Let's get going unless we want Chiron to give us an hour long lecture about being on time. I'll even race yeah."_

_"Oh you are so on Valdez." Jason said grinning in response. Then they ran out of Bunker 9._

_-End of Flashback-_

Jason smiled sadly at the memory. He brought the gear along with him, thinking that Leo might want to use it someday.

Now he knew Leo will never be able to use it.

"Shame, it's a really good one too."He said remembering Leo's words.

As he was about to enter the Argo II an idea struck him. He looked at the doors of Death, it looked pretty far now. He concentrated and threw the gear towards the doors. He watched as the wind carried the gear towards the doors of death and somehow he knew that the gear now landed in front of the it.

"Goodbye old friend, you will be remembered." He muttered.

And he let the tears fall at last.

**A/N: And done! I'm sorry if the chapter seemed short and the characters seemed a bit OOC. Anyway flames are allowed just please don't be too harsh about it. Please R&R!**

**Once again speacial thanks to Lonely God for allowing me to write this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. **


End file.
